


A Heavy Heart

by writewithurheart



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Post-Canon, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Grief had stolen her light, the same way the storm clouds stole the sun from the sky. She grieved her sisters, the hundred of warriors who raised her and taught her to divine right from wrong. She mourned her mother, the paragon of female empowerment. Antiope, her beloved teacher who gave her life to fend off invaders. Steve Trevor, a man who - though he was not good - had sacrificed himself so that others more innocent could survive.She grieved for them all and more: for every child lost, every family torn apart. Her sorrow filled every corner of her soul, weighed her down. It was fresh and tangible, like a living hurt that pulsed beneath her skin.





	A Heavy Heart

**A Heavy Heart**

The wind off the coast of Greece was full of bluster and the unrestrained rage of the incoming storm. It blew grass flat, scared fisherman from the wrathful ocean, and demanded you listen to it’s almighty roar in chorus with the crashing of waves upon the cliffs. The sky was the darkening gray which mirrored the solemnity of a war-torn Europe.

There was no better weather for Diana to stare out at the empty ocean.

Grief had stolen her light, the same way the storm clouds stole the sun from the sky. She grieved her sisters, the hundred of warriors who raised her and taught her to divine right from wrong. She mourned her mother, the paragon of female empowerment. Antiope, her beloved teacher who gave her life to fend off invaders. Steve Trevor, a man who - though he was not good - had sacrificed himself so that others more innocent could survive.

She grieved for them all and more: for every child lost, every family torn apart. Her sorrow filled every corner of her soul, weighed her down. It was fresh and tangible, like a living hurt that pulsed beneath her skin.

Prayers, in every tongue she recalled spill from her tongue, torn away by the wind. She has no bodies to visit, no memorial to remind her of what she lost save the armor she wears, the stories in her heart, and Steve’s watch in her hands. Once the fight with Ares ended, once the war ended, Diana had needed this moment to let the love and grief inside her reconcile.

From a distance, all that can be seen is a tall figure buffeted by the wind and rain. She stands like a statue against the elements, a manifestation of her inner turmoil. Rain masks tears, the wind sobs, and by the time the storm is spent, Diana exhausted but refreshed.

The pain does not vanish. It galvanizes her armor, strengthening it. Her love for those is not diminished. Her sisters will wait until their time to join the fight and maybe one day she will see them again. Steve…

Diana secures the watch to her wrist as she turns from the ocean. Steve sacrificed himself for love of humanity. He took with him a piece of her heart that she can never forget. Memory of him, of his love, his insistence that he wasn’t good even when his actions belied that, those memories bolster her as she turns back to the little town.

She travels and learns. With each interaction, Diana loves humanity more. She loves the little acts of kindness inherent in their own hearts. As with any, some are capable of great evil. In the eyes of the orphans, she sees Steve who lost his father in his youth. She spreads hope where she can.

She learns the value of working from the shadows and how it can be just as powerful as inspiring hope in daylight. As Ares predicted, more war comes on the heels of the first, and her fight continues. But she meets more who are so full of love that they risk their own lives to protect others. They hide fugitives deep in enemy territory, they get those in danger to safety. In the all-encompassing terror of humanity, there’s also the brightest beacons of hope.

Years pass and Diana remains the same. There is no sign of her sisters. The world changes with the passing years, learning acceptance. Love spreads. War remains but more and more often love wins.

Through it all Steve watch remains, a relic but one she cares for daily. Her armor appears on occasion, but she saves it until the time is right, until the Age of Heroes starts to rise and the world is full of colors again. God appear in red and blue, bearing new names, but no matter the forms they take, Diana recognizes the hope inherent in their symbols.

They are young. Foolish. But their love is pure.

Diana emerges from her self-imposed hiding to meet them face to face. They are warriors: fierce and larger than most humans she has met. They inspire others to be better in their own ways. She agrees to potential partnerships but holds her secrets close.

Of course, Bruce Wayne was never one to let secrets lie.

Steve stares back at her from the picture. It wasn’t until after he passed that Diana had ever noticed the lack of pictures. He was a hero, unrecognized by the war. Even his family had no pictures. What Bruce gives her is a treasure, one that lightens her heart.

Love has changed the world so much, and it is just getting started.

 _She_ is just getting started.

It’s time for Wonder Woman to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this was, but I wanted to write something short and this called to me. It's my first attempt at Wonder Woman, so I hope you liked this. Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
